


Your Kiss Might Kill Me

by ChelseaIBelieve



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know. We probably should get different places, or everyone will start thinking we really are sleeping together,” Michael admitted with a chuckle, causing Tom to laugh as well.</p><p>Their laughter was met with an awkward silence.</p><p>“You’re not?” Alex broke the silence, looking a little confused.</p><p>“No?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Might Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the short little one-shots I'd started during last summer for my summer series that never ended up materializing.
> 
> Thanks to Leyna for the beta! She's the best. :)

After taking a few days to lick their wounds following their frustrating second round exit, the whole team was at the bar on Captain’s Orders for one last round of drinks before they all went their separate ways for the summer. Upon arrival, Ovi had commandeered every table he could find and pushed them all together in a long, haphazard line, then enforced the seating chart he had laid out in his mind with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t want to live with you two anymore,” Andre declared loudly two hours into the bar night, pushing a very drunk Tom back towards an equally drunk Michael in annoyance. “I’m sick of being your designated driver.”

“Aww, but you love us.” Tom grinned, reaching out to ruffle Andre’s hair before snuggling into Michael’s side.

“No, I’m serious. I’m getting my own place and leaving you two to your own devices.” Andre rolled his eyes and attempted to fix his hair.

“Maybe we’ll get our own place first,” Michael retorted, and Tom reached up to high-five him, missing and smacking into his shoulder instead.

“Yeah, we’ll just get our own place first.” Tom echoed, giggling at himself and settling his head back under Michael’s chin.

“So, you two are still living together next year?” Nicky asked as he turned to butt into the conversation from his seat around the corner from Michael’s.

“We hadn’t talked about it yet. Not sure Latts still wants to live with me.” Tom shrugged, pulling back a little to look up at Michael.

“I don’t know. We probably should get different places, or everyone will start thinking we really are sleeping together,” Michael admitted with a chuckle, causing Tom to laugh as well.

Their laughter was met with an awkward silence.

“You’re not?” Alex broke the silence, looking a little confused.

“No?” Michael answered, glancing around the table.

“Yes, you are.” Everyone turned to look at Andre as he spoke up.

“We really aren’t.” Michael argued back, voice tight. “What are you talking about?”

“You go on dates, you’re always together, you flirt nonstop, and I walked in on you two cuddled up and watching the Bachelor yesterday.”

“So? Doesn’t mean we’re sleeping together or dating or anything, because we aren’t.” Michael defended himself, not looking at Tom.

“Well, why not?” Alex gestured to where Tom was still cuddled into his side, arms wrapped around Michael like a drunken octopus. “I mean, seems obvious.”

“You know, this would be a great time for something to interrupt this conversation.” Michael moved to stand up, but Tom didn’t move away, keeping him in his seat. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Tom’s shoulder.

“Nope, not getting out of this that easily. Seriously, why aren’t you together? Is it because you think we won’t be cool with it? Because we all thought you were already.” Alex’s bewildered expression matched that of the rest of the table.

“Ovi, seriously. We’re not discussing this with the team.”

“We don’t mind! Discuss away.” Joel piped up, momentarily interrupting Michael and Alex’s back-and-forth.

“Why not? They’re family. See, they don’t care.”

“Please go be involved in someone else’s love life. Don’t you have some Russian you could be harassing?”

“No. They’re all happy and in love. Now tell us. Why not?”

Both Tom and Michael were quiet, looking anywhere but at each other.

“You see, you don’t know why not. Okay, then there you go. Now you can start.”

“It’s not that easy!” Michael started up again, shifting his arm from around Tom to push him away, getting some space and closing in on himself. Tom grumbled in protest, but sat back in his own chair, staring over at Michael as the argument continued, even though he wouldn’t return Tom’s gaze.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not like Willy is even attracted to me!” Michael shouted in annoyance, realizing as soon as he saw Alex’s face light up what he’d said.

“So you admit you’re attracted to him?”

“No.”

“You’re not attracted to him?”

“That’s not- it’s irrelevant.” Michael tried to back peddle.

“Yes or no, Latts?”

“What do you want me to say?” He looked away from Alex and finally met Tom’s eyes, finding confusion and something that seemed hopeful in them.

“The truth.” The answer came from Tom, not Alex.

“Fine. Yes.”

“Oh.” Tom blew out a slow breath.

“Yeah.” Michael bit at his bottom lip, but didn’t look away.

“Well, then I agree with Ovi.”

“Agree with him about what?”

“We should start sleeping together. Preferably soon.” Tom lifted a questioning eyebrow at Michael. “Is now good with you?”

“Yeah. Now’s good.” Michael nodded slowly before stopping and shaking his head instead. “Actually, no. That’s not what I want, so I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alex reached around Nicky and slapped Michael on the back of the head.

“Ouch, asshole.” Michael turned around and snapped. “Tom, can we please go somewhere else to talk about this?”

“No, I think I’m just going to get a cab back home.” Tom scrubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to sober himself up. “You stay here.”

“No!” Alex shouted and gave Andre a stern look. “You pull him back down if he tries to stand up. Talk this out. Now.”

“I’d really rather not.” Tom folded his arms and slouched down into a sulk in his chair. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Thomas-” Alex paused for a second before coming up blank. “Kevenovich Wilson.”

“That’s not my middle name at all!” Tom protested, sitting up to glare over at Alex.

“Don’t know your middle name, so you get a Russian one.” Alex shrugged.

“You don’t know my middle name but you remember my dad’s name?”

“Your dad is actually nice to me. Anyways, you are being like a child. Talk to each other. Captain’s orders.”

“Fucking Crosby wouldn’t make us talk about our feelings,” Tom muttered darkly.

“Then go be a Penguin next year. This year, you talk.”

“There’s nothing to fucking talk about,” Michael cut in angrily. “We don’t want the same thing. I want a relationship, Tom just wants to fuck me, so we’ll go home for the summer and then come back and pretend it never happened.”

“That’s not true!” Tom protested vehemently. 

“You  _ don’t _ want to fuck me?” Michael turned to look at him, bitch face at full force.

“No. Well, yes, I do, or you fuck me, whatever, I like it both ways.”

“Giggidy.” Troy interjected from the far end of the table. “Sorry, force of habit. Continue.”

“So what’s not true?” Michael prompted Tom.

“I don’t  _ just _ want that. I want to do the whole thing. I want the sex, but I want the hand-holding and the going on dates and all the stuff we basically do already without the sex and without admitting what it means. I want it to be real, not just a joke for the team or the cameras or the fans.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yup.” Michael rolled his eyes fondly and fisted his hand in Tom’s shirt, pulling him close for a kiss.

Around them, they could hear a slow clap start from the vicinity of Ovi’s chair and spread throughout the table, speeding up until they separated.

“Stop it, stop it. We don’t need any more attention.” Michael admonished the team, who stopped clapping but all were giving proud looks their way.

“So, should we get out of here?” Tom asked when the attention finally shifted off of them and onto Brooks, who was talking about his plan to propose to Julianne.

“Nah, let’s get our revenge first and try to get Ovi and Nicky to talk about their feelings for each other,” Michael suggested. Tom looked over his shoulder at the pair and chuckled.

“I don’t think they’re quite as slow on the uptake as we are.”

“Why do you say that?” Michael turned his head to see that everyone else at the table had resumed their conversation, but Alex had left his arm around Nicky from when he’d smacked Michael in the head. He was slowly stroking his fingers up and down Nicky’s arm. Looking down, he saw that Nicky had a hand on Alex’s leg as well. “Oh. I guess we’re doubly slow, then.”

“Now can we go home? I really can’t wait to get you naked and in my bed.”

“Who says we’re going to your bed and not mine?”

“As long as it’s not my bed.” Andre interrupted to add, looking a little scared at the idea.

“Think we can get out of here without Ovi noticing?” Tom asked, peering over Michael’s shoulder again. “He seems pretty content and cozy with Papa right now. We might be good.”

“Aww, does this mean we have two dads now?” Michael cooed as quietly as he could.

“Yes, two dads who don’t want to hear any more than necessary about your sex life,” Nicky leaned over to answer, Alex’s hand slipping from his shoulder as he did so. Alex moved his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Nicky’s and squeezed them. “You two don’t whisper nearly as quietly as you think you do. Go, go, I’ll cover for you and distract him if he asks, but you owe me.” Nicky winked at the two of them before chuckling quietly.

“Oh my god, yes, go. I’ll crash somewhere else tonight. Just please never tell me what happened, okay?” Andre put his head in his hands for a moment before turning to Nicky. “And you, please never tell me how you plan to distract him.”

Nicky grinned and retorted back in Swedish, causing Andre to blush. They bickered back and forth and both pretended not to notice as Tom and Mike slipped away to catch a cab back home.


End file.
